Magic Socks
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Pearl is curious about her friend, Phoenix Wright's daughter, Trucy and her magic socks.


Notes: This was written for the kink meme. The prompt was anything cute and fluffy (not romantic) with Pearl. So I wrote a Trucy/Pearl friendship fic.

Disclaimer: Characters are copyright to Capcom and no profit has been made in writing this.

Magic Socks

Aqua skies filled Pearl's mind on a summer afternoon. She slouched around Trucy who threw her legs in the air. She was showing what she claimed to be magic socks. Pearl did wonder if magic had anything to do with channeling spirits? She thought about it before when she visited the Berry Big Circus. And Trucy seemed awfully familiar as if she had seen him somewhere before on TV. Right now, Pearl was curious about Trucy's socks. They were blue with pink polka hearts with golden lining around each heart. Were her mother to be still around, she'd be mortified.

"Trucy?"

"Yeah Pearls?"

"Can you tell me more about your magic socks?" Pearl asked curiously. "They look so pretty. Where did you buy them?"

"Sure," Trucy replied. "I didn't buy them, my mommy knitted them for me. Although she's dead, the socks still remind me of her. It's as if she lives on in these socks. Do you know what I mean?"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Pearl said patting Trucy's back, then rubbing it with her gentle hands. "I heard your daddy abandoned you too."

"My real daddy will be back one day!" Trucy shouted throwing her fist in the air. "For now I'm happy with my new daddy. He's so nice, it's a shame he's not a lawyer anymore. He's a poker king now."

"It is a shame," Pearl said sadly. "I still believe he was set up. We have to make sure he gets his badge back!"

"He dosen't seem interested in it anymore," Trucy announced the facts. "He's a hobo now."

"Do you think he'll love Mystic Maya?" Pearl had been so concerned for Phoenix, and worried that he would be too depressed to want to see Maya. She was the Master of the Kurain School Channeling Technique, and it was a demanding task. With the pair of them drifting away, how could they even talk anymore? In Pearl's eyes they had a beautiful relationship which should last forever.

"I'm not sure if he likes her that way," Trucy answered with a grin. "I'm sure Daddy will still care for her and want the best for her. Daddy's kind like that."

"That's wonderful then!" Pearl's wrinkled cheeks and teary eyes transformed into an ecstatic.

"So what what talent do you have Pearl? I wanna see it!" Trucy requested.

"I'm good at channeling if that counts," Pearl responded biting her nails.

"Let's see then!" Trucy squealed clapping her hands. "Here's a picture of mommy!" Trucy opened up the locket around her neck and showed a picture of a brunette woman in excitement. The woman was beautiful and looked as if she had Trucy's eyes.

Pearl closed her eyes and got into a praying position and tried to channel the woman. She focused picturing Trucy's mother in her mind. She hoped she succeeded this time, the only time she failed a channeling was when she tried to channel Dahlia Hawthorne at her mother's request. She still felt consciousness and it looked as if the same thing was going to happen again. "I think lost my power again," sobbed Pearl. "I can't seem to channel your mommy. I'm so sorry Miss Trucy." She cuddled herself and yelled out her tears. "It usually only fails when it's either been channeled by somebody else or the person is still alive."

"Well I don't know who else would wanna channel her," Trucy thought. "So she must still be alive... somewhere. I hope I see her again one day." Her voice became overpowered by Pearl's rapid tears and sobs. "Hey Pearls don't cry! Have a handkerchief!" Trucy snuggled up with Pearl and passed her some white silk from her socks. Pearl grabbed it it, then the handkerchief slipped out of her hands. The handkerchief became a dove.

Pearl's cries dried up; turning to laughter when her eyes met the dove's wings.

"WOW!" Pearl gasped holding onto Trucy's hand. "That was just amazing, how did you do that Trucy?"

"Magic," was Trucy's answer as tapping her hat. "Uncle Valant taught me that trick. He helped mommy knit the socks. Hopefully you'll get your magic power back soon!"

"I will!" Pearl was determined to practice at least four times a week. With that she knew that she could trust Trucy to keep Phoenix back on track.


End file.
